Gone
by mooncraze7
Summary: She was gone, and it was his fualt.I dont own covert affairs
1. Chapter 1

Gone

He shut the door hard, and took of his coat. Reaching up to hang his coat on the hook his fingers brushed silk soft fabric. He stiffened. Gently he pulled it off the hook. The faint smell of Jo Mologne grape fruit reached his nose. The coat fell to the floor. It was her scarf. She must have left it here by accident. It hit all at once. The emotions he had been fighting off all week.

Auggie sank slowly to the floor of his apartment, his back against the door. He felt Corrosive, overwhelming pain. He couldn't breath. His chest hurt. Sobs sent tremors throughout his entire body. She was gone, and it was his fault. He betrayed her, broke her heart. He was as bad as Mercer, as bad as Jai, he thought with disgust. And now she was gone.

"I'm sorry", his voice broke and he realized he was crying. Normally he was too proud to show any weakness. He didn't care. There was no pride, not anymore. He had nothing left to be proud of. "I love you ", he said his voice barley a whisper, even though she wasn't there to hear it. She never would be.

He hated himself. He would never forgive himself. He deserved this, deserved this pain. He deserved to die. No, no he wanted to die. He wanted to end his pain, but he deserved to suffer, to live with this. He and his stupid desire for glory had gotten her killed. He just had to be out in the field again, didn't he? How being in the field could have ever been so important he didn't know.

It seemed stupid, childish. He had wanted to the big shot hero again so badly, that he didn't care who he hurt, to get there, he thought coldly. it wasn't important to him anymore. Nothing was. Except for Annie, and she was dead. He sobbed loudly, burying his face in his hands. He was crying like a small child. How Pathetic. But then again that's what he was, pathetic.

"Annie", he whispered. He leaned his head back against the door and looked towards the ceiling as he thought about the events that led him here.


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: don't own…_Yet._

**AN:**I considered leaving this story at where it was, with Auggie still depressed over Annie's death. However I recovered from my cold and consequently my sour mood, so I don't feel like torturing my characters anymore, because I **HATE HATE HATE **sad endings! I have to apologize about this but this is my first fanfic and i'm still learning. There is a sentence in Gone where Auggie says that he betrayed Annie and broke her heart. Please forget about that, it wasn't supposed to be in there.

* * *

**Reunion**

He was sitting on his couch with an unopened bottle of beer in his hand. On the coffee table in front of him there were several other containers filled with various alcoholic beverages. He had every intention of drinking himself to sleep. He knew though. He knew the pain was too great to be washed away by alcohol. He heard his doorbell ring. He chooses to ignore it.

They would go away eventually and he really wasn't in the mood for company. The doorbell rang again this time followed by furious knocking. Sighing he got up and walked slowly towards the door. The lock clicked and he opened the door. He felt the cold air rush in. "Whoever you are I'm not in the mood for guests so just"… his sentence was cut off as the familiar scent of Jo Malone grapefruit hit his nose.

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to come back another time", said the sweet melodic voice he had come to love. "Annie"? He asked his voice barley a whisper._ Did he dare hope?_"Is that you"?" it's me Auggie", she confirmed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Stunned he just stood there for a moment. his heart was raceing.

_It was Annie... She was alive!_It took a moment for the truth to sink in but when it did his arms went around her like a trap. He pulled her as close to him as he could. and tucked his chin over her head. Auggie wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but after awhile he became aware of the fact that they were both crying tears of joy, and of relief. Auggie slid his head down to her shoulder. "How "? He managed to choke out. She was silent for a moment then she spoke up.

"The doctors were able to save me, but they were told to lie, to say that I didn't make it". Arthur told me it was for my own protection". He said I wouldn't be allowed to contact anyone until 'He' was caught. Auggie felt conflicted about this part of the story. On one hand he wanted to strangle Arthur for letting him believe that Annie was dead. On the other hand he wanted to thank the man for keeping her safe. Annie didn't say anything else. He didn't push her to tell him more. Oh, he would certainly ask for more details later but right now he was just content with having her in his arms again.

A thought seemed to have suddenly occured to Annie because she stffened."What do I say to Daniel ? I am not ready to face her Auggie. She's going to be so angry at me. How do I tell her? What do I tell her "? She was panicking, which was understandable considering her sister thought that Annie was dead. "Stay here tonight", he said soothingly. We can sort everything else out in the morning". She responded by nuzzling his chest. He then pressed his lips to the top of her head.

A shiver ran through Annie's body; it was well below 0 outside. He released her and pulled her inside shutting and locking the door. As he led her to his couch she clung to his arm with an iron grip. He sat down pulling her into his lap. Not too unlike a cat she curled up agenst him as he wrapped his arms around her again." Annie"…. He paused and then began again." I am so so sorry". She tilted her head so she was looking him in the eyes although he could not see it. "For what "she sounded confused. "Annie I... I got you killed. Or at least I thought I did, but you're not dead he said with awe".

"No I'm not she agreed, and it wasn't your fault". "But Annie If I had been quicker, If I could _see_, then I would have been able to protect you. I shouldn't have even been in the field. Joan was right I'm just not cut out for it anymore. My stupid desire to be the hero again almost got you killed",he apologized miserbly. "No!, She said fiercely. She grabbed his face between her hands and none too gently turned his head so he was looking at her, _or at least he would have been if he could actually see._

"It's not your fault! She didn't yell this but put a great emphasis on her words. Got that Auggie"? "Ok", he agreed quietly. But Auggie didn't agree, not that he would tell her that_._ Knowing Annie she wouldn't let it go until she thought he believed it. _Typical stubborn Annie _he thought fondly_._He pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear lovingly, then leaned down and whispered, "I missed you so much. I love you Annie".

"I love you" she said. Then her lips crashed into his. His hands slid down to her waist and he pulled her closer. She tasted so much better then he remembered. God he had missed her. Annie turned in his grasp and wrapped her legs around his waist. Gently, he laid her down on the couch never breaking contact with her lips. When they could no longer ignore the need for oxygen they broke apart, panting heavily.

Auggie pressed his forehead against hers, and briefly kissed her lips again. Then he began to lead a trail of kisses along her jaw line. She groaned and then began to impatiently fumble with his shirt, finally managing to remove it, she tossed it aside. He wondered briefly were it landed, realized he didn't care and with a smile on his face, returned his attentions to where they belonged, directed at the women he loved.

* * *

**AN 2: **Yay for happy endings! I actually posted a different sequel to Gone but then I realized it sucked. So I removed it and wrote this. Sorry about the lack of details but the other sequel was longer and explained everything in detail, it also played out a bit differently. Did I mention I **hate** sad endings?


End file.
